


病（上）

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	病（上）

病

“莱因哈特大人，我是不是和您说过，您的身体不是您一个人的？”

红发的青年的眼睛有些微微眯起，俯身把躺在床上的人的被角掖得更严实了一些。

他叹了一口气，神色当然是不悦的。不过，如果由旁人来看，很难说清他这种不悦究竟由哪些由原因造成。担忧和自责是一回事，可是那神情里分明还有其他什么东西，在眼眉垂下的阴影中，暗自滋长着。

金发元帅的脸浮泛出一层薄红，头发柔顺地伏贴在枕头上，嘴唇因为高烧而有些缺水干裂，苍冰色眸中少见地显出脆弱和依赖的情感。察觉到空气中弥漫的不快，他在红发青年准备离开之前拉住了他的衣角，然后将手抬高一些，习惯性地想去拨弄他的头发。

但是红发的上将拒绝了这种无声的安抚。

手被截住了。他的臣下和挚友把那只手带到自己的唇边，从掌心开始，速度极慢地舔过每根指节，每道指缝。他甚至会用咬，金发元帅的指尖沾满透明津液，白嫩的手指内侧被啃咬得微微发红。

“您最好不要再招惹我，”用力握住莱因哈特想要抽回的手，红发青年透过指间的缝隙看他，“否则，您以为以您这样的身体，能够满足我吗？”

莱因哈特终于自暴自弃地把那只手全交给吉尔菲艾斯处置，高烧中的他甚至还无法确定眼前这个吉尔菲艾斯是不是真的。他们才分开数月，等待的日子却漫长得像是过了几年。小小的感冒，在高强度的工作和极不规律的饮食作息下，被催化成了顽疾。而过于深重的念想加剧了病症，他不止一次地幻觉吉尔菲艾斯已经回来了。但总要过些时候，才能明白，那些千千百百种的遇见归来的吉尔菲艾斯的场景，都不过是自己编织的一枕黄粱。

现在的吉尔菲艾斯也是幻觉吗？

他的温度就在身边，他紧紧攥着自己的手，他的目光也那样近，深沉而带着被压抑的暗流……莱因哈特几乎有些兴奋得发抖，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着他对吉尔菲艾斯的渴望，与吉尔菲艾斯分别的痛苦比起来，病症所造成的伤害简直不值一提。

有这个人在，他才是完整的。

“不要走，吉尔菲艾斯……这是命令，”，他又补充了一句，声音低微得难以觉察，“哪怕你只是幻觉，现在也只能服从我……”

他感觉手边的压迫感终于传到了全身。吉尔菲艾斯修长结实的身体覆了上来，轻而易举地控制了莱因哈特的所有行动。他的肩被吉尔菲艾斯一只手圈住，收在怀里动弹不得，这是一个占有欲相当强的姿势，而他任由着自己迎合这种占有。

他的臣下撩开他汗湿的额发，手指拂过他的面庞，随之而来的是根本不容拒绝的亲吻。一开始莱因哈特还能有回应的余地，不过越到后来，对方的本性就越来越暴露，长久克制下的深情终于被他破开一个缺口，涌动着愈发汹涌的情欲的潮水。

越是压抑，爆发起来就越是疯狂，莱因哈特深知这个道理。他每天都在肖想吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯又如何能不想他。他刚才已经错过了唯一让吉尔菲艾斯克制自己的机会，现在事态会发展成怎样，根本不是他所能控制的。

或许看到对方难以自持的行为，才正是他内心的愿望……

吉尔菲艾斯的唇是软的，让他想起自己喜欢的海绵蛋糕，但他的舌头却是强韧有力的，一寸一寸地扫过他口腔中的每个地方，勾带出甜美的津液。这样细致的吻像是一种无声的侵占，又像是在进行检查。他得确认莱因哈特的这里是不是每一处都染上了他的气息，他不允许其他任何人在莱因哈特身上留下任何东西，包括莱因哈特幻想中的他自己。

他用舌头抵着莱因哈特的上颚，对方有些难受地小声轻哼着，反而加重了吉尔菲艾斯的施虐欲。莱因哈特很可能在肖想他的时候也发出过这样勾人的声音，这让他觉得无法忍受。

“莱因哈特大人，您感受到了吗？现在把您压在身下的人就是我，不是幻觉。”

漫长的吻终于结束，莱因哈特原本干裂的唇被润湿，显出嫣红的色彩。他想好好看清楚眼前这个人，但因为有些窒息而被产生的生理泪水让他无论如何也对不上焦。涣散的眼神被吉尔菲艾斯捕捉到，让他身下胀硬得发疼，只想把美丽的金发元帅狠狠地干死在床上。

凌乱了的被子把莱因哈特的前胸暴露在了吉尔菲艾斯的视线前，绸制的轻薄睡衣根本掩不住挺立起来了的乳头，明明扣得严丝合缝的衣衫此刻却像大敞着，引诱着他拥抱这一具完美的身体。他隔着布料搔刮着莱因哈特胸前的两点，这种温柔的手法对于现在的莱因哈特来说却是一种残忍，病中的他本不该再接受这样的刺激，但由于两人都渴望着这样的接触，所以谁都没有要停下来的打算。

吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特的那里也已经硬起来了，或许已经湿了也说不定。对方在他的逗弄下辗转呻吟，哆嗦着想解去他身上冷硬的军装。但他始终没有回答吉尔菲艾斯的问题，吉尔菲艾斯颇有耐心地再问了一遍，手上却不自觉地加重了力度。

“莱因哈特大人，您知道我是谁了吗？”

“我……我明白了，你是……吉尔菲艾斯……不是……不是幻觉。”

吉尔菲艾斯听到这个回答后，奖励似的给了莱因哈特一个吻，却不是在嘴唇上，而是在胸前。莱因哈特的身体抖得越发厉害，体温几乎要把吉尔菲艾斯灼伤。汗水将他浸透了，那些防止他受凉的东西已经成了负担，吉尔菲艾斯干脆把被子掀开卷到床角，将他衣服上的扣子也一一地解开。对方衣衫下的皮肤本应莹白如新雪，此时却被高热熨蒸出些许粉色。两颗小巧的东西在遭受吉尔菲艾斯的蹂躏后红得亮眼，残留着尚未干涸的水光。在褪去莱因哈特的长裤的时候，他也没有拒绝，只是有些羞耻地遮住了自己的眼睛。他的前面果然是硬挺的，吉尔菲艾斯用手技巧性地套弄了两下，那渴望着他的抚摸的性器就吐露出了透明的泪珠。

莱因哈特的身体比吉尔菲艾斯离开前更加敏感，如果不是吉尔菲艾斯握住他的根部，他现在恐怕已经射了出来。而身下的另一个地方，也是一片泥泞。

“我不在的时候，莱因哈特大人有自己玩弄过这个地方吗？”吉尔菲艾斯继续着手上的动作，给予他更多快感，却不让他发泄出来。莱因哈特已经快承受不住了，难耐地扭动着身体想要摆脱这种禁锢，而吉尔菲艾斯对此视而不见，甚至将手指插入了莱因哈特湿软的蜜穴。

他不紧不慢地搅弄着那个地方，他清楚地知道对方每一处敏感的点，只逼得他发出淫荡的叫喊。这具身体由他一手调教，他想起把自己的那根也放进这里面的时候，那个销魂的地方是如何紧紧包裹吸附着自己，如何勾引诱惑着他缴械投降的。

“那么这里呢？莱因哈特大人的身体如此美妙，您没有自己用手感受过您下面的滋味吗？”

莱因哈特胡乱地摇头：“没……没有，啊……我没有……”

“还是说，您幻觉中的那个我，早已经将这里狠狠插入了呢？”吉尔菲艾斯突然将三指都加入到莱因哈特瑟瑟发抖的小穴里，深深地刺戳了一下，莱因哈特痉挛着分泌出更多蜜液，滑腻的液体流溢出来，浸湿了吉尔菲艾斯的手心。

“您最好不要说谎。您不想说实话的时候，目光总是不自觉地偏开，不肯看其他人的脸，”吉尔菲艾斯低声道，“莱因哈特大人，您现在敢看着我的眼睛说您没有做过那样的梦吗？您没有独自抚慰过自己的身体吗？”

“您的病，只是因为感冒引起的，还是因为，您无法忍受我的离开？”

莱因哈特根本无法直面吉尔菲艾斯审视着的眼光，他的任何秘密，在吉尔菲艾斯面前都无所遁形。

他索性也不再辩解，而是用被情欲熏蒸的嗓音反问道：“所以你……是什么样的心情呢，吉尔菲艾斯？因为知道你在我……在我心中的分量，你很……得意吗？”

莱因哈特努力拼凑起最后一丝理智去对抗吉尔菲艾斯：“可是……为什么你看起来，一点都不高兴呢？难道不是因为你……哈啊……因为你在像我想着你一样，想着我……啊啊啊——”

吉尔菲艾斯毫无预兆地松开了禁锢住莱因哈特的手，莱因哈特的精液喷射了出来，撒在吉尔菲艾斯深黑色的军服上，这让莱因哈特觉得自己犹为淫荡。对方终于将衣服脱了下来，用黑色的披风盖住他的身体把他横抱而起。

“莱因哈特大人，您病得很重。您现在需要沐浴，它可以让您清醒一点。”

高潮过后的莱因哈特在他怀中大口地喘着气：“我已经……够清醒了，没有什么时候比现在更清醒了。”

他终于抬起头直视他深蓝色的眼睛：“吉尔菲艾斯……你的控制欲太强了，一心想把我打造成你期望的样子。你亲手把我调教得如同荡妇，又希望我永远贞洁；你陪伴着我追逐我想要的东西，与我在战火中建立起功勋，却想尽一切办法不让我的手染上鲜血……你无法忍受任何人取代你在我身边的位置，哪怕那个人是我幻想中的你……”

“你愿所有人都以我为王，自己却不甘心只做我的臣子。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，真正病的，难道不是你吗？”


End file.
